


Not alone

by Sarahell



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Finally, Hurt/Comfort, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahell/pseuds/Sarahell
Summary: Just a collection of short one-shots about Jean Milburn showing Maeve what it means to have a mother-figure in her life.  Plus Maeve and Otis are in love and everyone knows it.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome! Each one-short will be short but they will lead on from each other so please read them chronologically :) Thanks for reading and remember to drop a comment and don't be afraid to ask if you have any requests.

When Jean Milburn first came to know of Maeve Wiley, it was through Eric’s undesirable ability to let any secret slip. They were in the middle of a Julia Roberts marathon in the Milburn house and had stopped for a quick meal of spaghetti, Otis sat facing Eric and his mother, nervously fidgeting as his best friend rambled about a science project in school gone wrong. 

“Anyway…” There was a small pause as Eric bit through a mouthful of garlic bread. “just as the fire began to die down Otis and Maeve decided to-“

“Who’s Maeve?” Jean enquired, unfamiliar with the name. She watched as her son turned a deep shade of red and he turned to shoot Eric a panicked look which only fuelled Jean’s curiosity. Who was this girl? 

Eric quickly realised his mistake and met Otis’s eyes with an apologetic glance before turning back to Jean who was waiting expectantly for an answer. 

“She’s just a girl…in school, in our class. No one special really.” Eric bumbled

Jean raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” She said “I haven’t heard of this Maeve before…is she new?” 

Before Eric could dig them into an even deeper hole, Otis quickly swallowed his nerves and spoke up. “No mum. Its…her name is Maeve Wiley, just a girl we know” From the look in Jean’s eye, Otis knew what she was thinking. “And no mum, we’re not together, we don’t have a ‘thing’. I barely know her” he lied. 

“I wasn’t implying anything Otis, I just thought that perhaps-“

“I know what you thought mum. Can we please drop this?” 

Jean wanted to ask more. She wanted to find out why the name ‘Maeve Wiley had caused such panic in her son. But Jean was trying to be a mother who respected her son’s privacy... even when she was desperate to snoop.


End file.
